Dark Moon Destiny
by Water Block
Summary: There is a 'new' enemy in town that's been picking off the Scouts. The only problem is, is they had no idea they were being hunted until it was too late. Who will be left to protect our little Princess, with the Scouts MIA? Note:Not going to update.
1. Prolouge

**Dark Moon Destiny**

**By Water Block**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other previously formed, cashed in upon idea that is in this fic. The plot, any new/ original characters, and/or places are mine. (Leonard is actually a real place. NO ONE wants to own that, though!)

**Summary:** There is a 'new' enemy in town that's been picking off the Scouts. The only problem is, is they had no idea they were being hunted until it was too late. Who will be left to protect our little Princess, with the Scouts MIA!

**Timeline:** **Sailor Moon**- Needs to be surprise. (Dark Moon Family) I never got the chance to watch the show past that season, but I know they get stronger powers, so it is set during that season, but it is sort of-extremely AU.

**Buffy:** Remember AU episode, where Anya first came in? Set kind-of in that reality. Buffy never came to Sunnydale-but this is my twist on what happened when she didn't come there. Also AU!

Enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Master! Mercury and Jupiter have been dealt with."

"Where are they now?"

"In the Awakening Chamber, sir."

"When will we they arise?"

"We expect at moon rise, tomorrow."

"Excellent. Leave. Oh, and barge in that rudely again…"

The underling swallowed nervously, bowed extra-low, and proceeded to walk backwards from the room. The man on the throne didn't seem to notice, though, as he was entranced by an image of a girl on a pedestal. Before the messenger interrupted his thoughts so abruptly; a usually deadly pass-time, he had been staring broodingly at this image, worrying that his planning still might not be enough for her. Now, he had a deadly looking smirk plastered on his face, as he stared and planned…

**Elsewhere…Later…**

In a temple on Cherry Hill, found three girls kneeling I front of a fire and two alters. The raven haired girl was attempting to do a fire reading to find the location of their enemies; and possibly, their friends, no matter how hopeless it may seem.

The first to go had been Amy, which was a month ago. The second to disappear had been Lita, just a few after Amy. The police declared them legally dead the night before.

Amy had been at the college library studying for a botany exam; that's the last place anyone ever seen her. They found her books in a study room and puddles of blood on the desk.

Lita was last seen applying for a job at a local restaurant. Her book bag and a trail of blood were found in the alley behind the restaurant.

Now, the three remaining Scouts were gathered at Rae's. It was no coincidence that two Scouts were missing, probably dead. So Rae, Mina and Serena liked to stick closer together these days, it gave them a sense of security and helped them deal with the grief.

"Uhhg! Nothing! The only thing I'm picking up is cold and fear; nothing helpful. It's like this enemy doesn't even exist." Rae burst out.

(AN: Don't know how to fit this in, but it will be, in this story, that she picks up on the thoughts/Aura thing people have. Since vampires are dead, she'll only see darkness, like coming against a plate glass window.)

Mina and Serena, who were kneeling in front of alters with portraits and items of their friends, praying, sighed in despair. No matter how futile it was, they had held out hope. They even had Luna and Artemis scanning the city with a computer similar to Amy's, and shifts of stalking the back alleys and the places where they disappeared. They were all losing hope, and fast.

"Guys, you might as well go home. I can't do it again tonight, and you should spend some time with your families." Rae stated.

"Do you think it's safe to walk home, y'know, alone?" Serena asked hesitantly.

"Pretty sure. There hasn't been an attack in a month, and there's no reason to expect one tonight." Rae answered.

The unspoken, yet unanimous thought of all the girls, was that Amy and Lita's attacks weren't expected, either.

All three girls got up and had a group hug, all silently praying that they would live to eat cheesecake together another day. Then they turned separate ways and headed home.

**Evil Head Quarters…Same Night**

"Are they ready Spike?"

"Yes, Brother. It's not like I haven't been training them all this time." Was the sarcastic reply from the bleached vampire.

Being the irritating, little brother gave him privileges- like speech pattern, without the threat of defenestration.

"Then, tonight is the night their training will be put to use. You will supervise; and remember only Mars and Venus, Not Moon. If they're together…retreat."

"Hey! William the Bloody does Not Retreat!"

"Alright, call it whatever you wish. Just comeback and wait for a more opportune moment."

"Question. Why don't we just nab the Moon nibblet along with the others? I'm sure I could handle her." Spike mouthed off cockily.

"Because, dear brother, we, well-I, am not stupid, and refuse to screw up what I have been waiting forever for. Now Go!"

"Yeah, yeah." Spike grumbled as he went and fetched his trainees.

**Temple…Later, the Same Night**

She was agitated, and had no idea why. She had bathed, eaten, cleaned her room, swept the temple; and yet she still Could Not Sleep. And it was pissing her off.

"I know, I need some music!" Rea exclaimed with forced enthusiasm.

Bouncing out of bed, she went to her stereo to put in a Ramones CD. Most people have broad reasons (such as education, money, or boredom) for wanting to learn another language. Rea's was because she got a Ramones CD by mistake at a retro-disk Shoppe, and their songs sounded so great, so energetic and beautiful, she just had to know what they were saying.

When she tried turning on her Player, it didn't cooperate, so she checked to see if it was plugged in. It was

"What the heck? Maybe Chad was messing with the electricity, or was 'jamming' with full power, and blew a fuse."

With this thought in mind, she decided to just 'pop' down to the basement and check out the breaker. Yet, as she turned to leave her room, the door slammed shut, a gag stuffed down her throat and her hands restrained, all in about two seconds.

"Wha' è f'k a ga' ng àn! À eemn' àt òo è f'k 'le mme ga!" Rea yelped in obviously strangled sentences, which translates to mean: "What the Fuck is going on! I demand that you let me the Fuck go!"

As Rae struggled against the icy vice-like grip of her captor, and swore profanely in her own gagged way; her as yet unknown captor smelled her victims' strawberry-scented raven's-hair and tantalizing neck capillary. Finally, Rae's intruder whispered in a low and throaty voice; "Why, Rae! Is that anyway to greet and old friend?"

Rae's eyes popped out and she choked out a strangled "'Mi!"

With an evil little chuckle, Amy; the Scout of Mercury, said: "Yes, it's me, Mars. I've risen from the grave, so to speak, and I have a little present for you."

And without further ado, Amy's face contorted from her normally pretty and calm features into hideous wrinkles with Giant, Pointy teeth, and Chomped on Rae's translucent neck flesh. When she felt her victim stop struggling, she withdrew the gag, bit open her wrist's vein, and forced Rae to drink her newly vampiric blood.

When she was satisfied her mission was complete, she phoned Spike on a modified version of her Scout communicator.

"Sir, Mission is Complete. Mars has had my blood and is well on her way."

"Good, pet. Now come home." Spike answered in that sexy British accent.

"Yes Sir."

The screen went blank. Amy hefted Rae over her shoulder, grabbed a few things, like Rae's communicator and her other Scout memorabilia, and teleported home.

(AN: I know I didn't explain, but well, I forgot. Chad invited Amy in-she didn't kill him, though, since she was under orders to only 'kill' Mars. He's just knocked out.)

**The Street…After Mina Left, On Way Home **

Mina and Serena live in opposite directions. So, there would be no safety in numbers on this uncertain night. Mina had been walking for a few moments, and… ya know that creepy feeling on the back of your neck? The one where you just Know someone is following you, or just watching you intensely? Well, she had that Right Now. She was really starting to regret following Rae's advice; she didn't even have Artemis with her tonight-he was on a 'date' with Luna.

"Miii-nn-aaa…" whispered the wind.

"Who IS That!" Mina exclaimed, searching frantically her surrounding area: the trees, the street ahead and behind, but all she saw was a deserted street, with impenetrable darkness surrounding all her possible escape routes.

The voice whispered again, with a familiar drawl, yet with an odd, mocking edge to it. "Why, Mina! I'm Hurt."

Where had she heard that Voice! It felt like she should just instantly Know, but the slight differences, and the level of volume were making it exceedingly difficult.

"C-Come out, who ever you are." She wanted to know who this creepy little stalker was. She just hoped her slight stammer hadn't been noticed by this predator.

"Come ON! Gone for just a month…" the Voice said from a distance down the street. Like she-no, It had become bored and offended,

"…And it's like you never even existed." It finished by her ear, followed with a proper gagging. (Can't possibly have the non-existent knight-in-Shining Armor become alerted to a Damsel-in-Distress' Need.)

That was when Mina noticed that it was Lita's strong, yet feminine arms restraining her. Lita's face, altered with a mass of bumpy wrinkles and a large set of Teeth (teeth a shark would be jealous of) that was currently buried in her neck.

When Mina gave up struggling, when she was just about to welcome the dark, warm arms of Blacking-Out, her world was suddenly awash in Crimson and the liquid filling her mouth, throat, flooding her senses; Tasted like Ambrosia…

"Mission Complete, Sir. Venus is Successfully Converted."

"Then come back to base, Pet."

Lita hefted Venus, much the same as how Amy had dome for Mars, making sure she had Venus's Communicator and other Scout paraphernalia. And then she was gone.

"Four Down. One Left…"

**Tsukino House…Later**

Serena was worried. On her walk home, she suddenly felt as if someone had stomped across her grave, and she got a flashing picture of Mina, saying "Love ya' Serena. See ya on the flip side."

It was just like when Amy and Lita disappeared. As soon as she got home, she phoned Mina. She wasn't home, and when she thought to use her communicator to call her, it was gone.

Later that night, as Serena lay in bed, worrying about her MIA friends, she had the same gut wrenching feeling and image flash. Only this time it was Rae, posing and saying "See ya' Meat Ball Head! Miss you."

And Serena Knew, even before she called the temple and heard that Rae vanished, that she would Never see Any of her friends again.

She collapsed, sobbing, onto her bunny and moon bedspread, with heart breaking despair, begging any and all deity's out there for an explanation for why such obscenely horrible things happened. No reply was forthcoming.

**Same Night…America **

Rupert Giles lived an exciting life. He was British, loved rock and was/ is a Watcher to The Slayer- Buffy Summers.

It took him an extremely long time to find her, possibly due to the fact that she never came to Sunnydale, California-the place where he was waiting for her, before he revealed himself as her new Watcher. There was a dreadful incident while Buffy and her Mother were getting ready to move to Sunnydale: Joyce Summers, the subjects' mother, was murdered at the Art Gallery she was going to open.

Joyce had come to arrange a few things for the opening, and she was attached by an unknown Vampire. Her body was sent back to L.A. There was a funeral, and then Buffy disappeared. At her mother's funeral, she apparently vowed to be the best Slayer possible, because no one deserved to have their families "Offed" just because she was a "Crappy" slayer.

Those were her words on the subject when I attempted to broach the subject, anyhow.

Basically, Buffy had been drifting from evil to evil ever since. A nomadic Slayer, if you will.

"Which is all very poetic, and Philosophical, but it's a pain in the arse to carry an acceptable amount of resources to analyze the demons, apocalypses and any other strange phenomenon that nay arise. Not to mention, the poor accommodations."

This week they happened to be occupying a little known town in Minnesota; a Leonard, with a population of approximately 50.

Amazing, really, how large and dark, the evil aura was surrounding such a small place. There were no hotels, so they had to camp out in the old, yellow school bus they converted into a mobile home/ demon Slaying central base. They were the bloody Partridge family! And since this place was so E-Vile, Giles was naturally doing the thing he did best-research in ancient, gargantuan tomes.

This particular book was entitled: Predictions and Signs of Impending Doom, and You: What to do, and Where to Look for Help When You Know the End is Near, by a 'Short, Dead, Dude' (as Buffy remarked.) (AN: I also own none of the dialogue from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.)

Said book had been a great asset in the past; especially on the numerous occasions they had come up against William the Bloody- better known as Spike, for very intriguing circumstances, when something abnormal occurred. (More abnormal than usual, anyhow); the chapter dedicated to Premonitions and Apoplectic Occurrences of the Orient, suddenly went blank. Moments later new information flooded the pages; mostly the Signs were pointing to a large rising of 'bad Mojo' in Tokyo, Japan. Nothing really solid, until the last page of the chapter, which listed: the name of a girl, Serena Tsukino, the area where she could be found in; Juuban Crossroads. And a Very familiar name: Spike, William the Bloody, Scourge of Europe.

"Buffy."

"Mmhm, yeah, evil person disrupting my sleep?"

"We are going to Tokyo."

"…When?"

He stared off into space for a moment, his mind still boggling with the new information, and its enormity, then answered in a slightly choked voice; "…Now."

A few hours later: seen the Slayer and her Watcher on a plane. Having the Watchers' Council taking care of legal problems was nice, (even if they were terrible skinflints on a regular, 'normal' basis), and their traveling home was safely stored. Giles would Not be parted from his books, though, so they were in special storage on the plane.

The duo was on their way to Tokyo for an unknown evil, having only a few vague premonitions, and area to search and a name.

This was going to be a loooonng trip.

So? What did you think? This is my first story to be put on the Net. I would greatly appreciate some feed-back.

Thanks for reading, and please Read & Review!

Pages: 10

Words: 2, 596

Date Publish: Tuesday, May 31, 12:53 at is experiencing difficulties, so I am unable to upload at aforementioned time. Swear Word!


	2. Running Away

**Dark Moon Destiny**

**By Water Block**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other previously formed, cashed in upon idea that is in this fic. The plot, any new/ original characters, and/or places are mine. (Leonard is actually a real place. NO ONE wants to own that, though!)

**Summary:** There is a 'new' enemy in town that's been picking off the Scouts. The only problem is, is they had no idea they were being hunted until it was too late. Who will be left to protect our little Princess, with the Scouts MIA!

**Chapter 1 **

**On the Run…Serena is Scared**

Serena had been on the run for about a week, now. She could only bring as much as she could carry, amazingly her sub-pocket (AN: Chiky-B reminded me that's what it's called!) was Not infinitely large, so she only brought the essentials; pictures of friends and family, and a couple of other things.

She was scared, and I mean really, truly Scared! Not that fake scared she had when, before…

**FLASH BACK…**

It all started a week ago. Actually, it really started about a month ago, but her uncontrollable fear and life on the run, now That started a week ago.

A week and a day ago she had two remaining friends and a family. A week ago her friends died and Serena collapsed in grief. Luna and Artemis were nowhere—even now, she still had no idea where they disappeared to; and she started to panic. Serena really needed someone to talk to, so in a moment of desperation, she called together her family and told them everything, hoping they could help. I mean, when your friends are dead, who else can you turn too?

At first they were angry, and worried and, and they almost called the nut house. Then I had to transform, and then there was shock, and strangely, more anger. Only, it was a Lot more, and sadness, too. Mother burst into heaving sobs, Sammy was speechless and Father, he was livid.

But it was mom who really tore in. She suddenly looked up, and in a dead calm, dead serious, dead…, 'got to stop think' that word,' said,

"So, it was all a lie? You're just some reincarnated snobby princess, just born to us as a way to survive? You're not really mine. I always had this feeling you weren't, I mean just look at you!"

By now, she was purple with rage. Mrs. Tsukino had to stop for a second to catch her breath, and Serena; along with her Dad and Sammy, were hoping she was done. No such luck was found, however.

" And now, after years of sneaking around behind our backs, being this, this, Moon person, you Only tell Us because your friends are Dead and you want a New bunch of BODYGAURDS to protect your Princess self! Well, missy, you've put this family in enough danger and I am saying, No More! I'll give you an hour to collect a few Essential items, and than… I never want to see You Again."

Through out this whole speech, the Father had attempted to calm his wife, but she just shrugged him off.

Sammy wanted to run to his hero, his sister, and hug her, and comfort her, but he was too intimidated by his mother's anger.

The males were left, helpless, as they watched Serena fighting back heart wrenching sobs as she turned and walked as dignified as she could to her room, where she would pack her belongings, and then disappear from their lives forever.

Mr. Tsukino, wanting to reason with his rage-filled wife, pleaded with her to give Their Daughter another chance. The Mrs.' never answered.

"Can't we at least give her a little money, you know, to help her start out?"

She turned with a hiss of rage, and said in low, harsh tones, "We've been supporting that… Thing, for seventeen years! No. More." With that, she ignored him.

Finally, the hour was up and Serena went to the door. Her dad and brother came to hug her, while Mrs. Tsukino stayed on the landing of the stairs.

First Sammy hugged her fiercely. "I have something for you."

"Oh. What is it, sweetie?" Serena asked tenderly.

Sammy held out his little Buddha money bank. "It has seventeen dollars and thirty-six cents in it. I want to help."

"NO! Samuel Tsukino, don't you Dare give that Monster that money!" (You can all guess who said that!)

In a much kinder voice, with sweeter words, Serena replied, "Ahhh, Sammy! I love you so, So much. I just wouldn't feel right taking your money—just like some common playground bully! Thank-you." The last was said in a whisper only Sammy could hear as she leaned down and gave him a big hug.

Next was her father. He didn't say anything loud enough for his family to hear, but he leaned down and gave his only daughter a great big bear hug, whispering his love, "and to be careful of this boys!" while secretly slipping something in her backpack.

"Daddy, I'll miss you!" This caused both to start, well, to sob harder.

When the wife 'harrumphed;' they broke apart. Serena walked away, never looking back.

**END FLASH BACK**

She hadn't realized her Father's gift until later that night, when she was sleeping under the jungle gym in the local park and was scavenging her backpack for food—her mother had been guarding the kitchen, so 'essential' food items like food were not available.

It was a thousand dollars, in cash. Probably so Mrs. Tsukino couldn't cancel the gesture.

The next day Serena deposited half in a high interest account, the other half in a checking account, but she had no intentions of really using it. She just wanted to have it there for the emergencies she knew her father was trying to protect her from.

**END FLASH BACK**

In just a few short days, or one Really long month, Serena had grown up quite a bit; she didn't klutz out or cry as much, she daydreamed less and less, and she Actually thought about the future—not a few centuries ahead, future with Crystal Tokyo, but of the day to day future, like a job, and apartment, how she was going to survive, etc.

Knowing she needed shelter, and not having enjoyed her stay on the cold, hard, and grainy ground of the sandbox in the park, that also had the wonderful feature of Not being windproof; yet realizing she did not have unlimited funding, Serena commenced a search of the district. The best she could find was an abandoned warehouse, just about ready to collapse. It was a two story building, made of red brick, covered in graffiti and looked like it had seen a turf war or three. Maybe even a fire.

Having found an inadequate, yet temporary shelter, our lost little bunny started looking for suitable employment. This also proved harder then she expected, I mean, who wouldn't want a cute, blonde high school girl without any job experience working for them. Just about no one, but every 'business' around her 'shelter' were too shady or screamed of 'perverts and death! Run away!"

Having no home, she was forced to wear the same thing constantly; a choice between two pairs of faded blue jeans, a tie-died long sleeved hoody shirt on colder days, and her favorite t-shirt, her friends got her on her birthday. It was a grayish blue with a directional star on the front, and moon bunny on the back, like a jersey would have.

Needless to say, she was becoming a little rank.

After a week of these conditions, with low food in-take, barely adequate shelter, and the feeling of constantly being watched and followed, she was growing increasingly paranoid and jumpy.

This feeling of paranoia proved to be correct.

While on her way out of the poorer dock areas, the blonde rabbit got a feeling that she was being followed, so she walked faster. Yet it didn't go away, she proceeded to jog, beginning to build up speed until she was running blindly through the dark wharf.

Eventually, Serena just 'collapsed' against a dingy wall to catch her breath, searching frantically for her pursuer. She didn't find them, but she Did notice she was in front of some sort of late night tavern, and there just so happened to be a 'help wanted' sign posted in the grime encrusted windows!

AN: This chapter was a lot longer, but I wanted to break it up a little bit, so this one Really long chapter (16 pages of my note book paper) will be divided into two, maybe even three chapters. Plus, this is a nice in-between chapter!

Please Read and Review—It is Much appreciated!


	3. Bar Maid?

**Dark Moon Destiny**

**By Water Block**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other previously formed, cashed in upon idea that is in this fic. The plot, any new/ original characters, and/or places are mine. (I also do not own the Ramones! I just adore them!)

**Summary:** There is a 'new' enemy in town that's been picking off the Scouts. The only problem is, is they had no idea they were being hunted until it was too late. Who will be left to protect our little Princess, with the Scouts MIA!

**Chapter 2**

**A Few Minutes After End of Chapter 1…Bar Tender's POV **

The bedraggled little blonde human had come in just a few minutes ago, yet everyone had noticed her prescience, even if no one outwardly acknowledged it.

'It was actually pretty difficult not too, considering she smelled like a foot that hadn't been washed in a month.'

He had heard that some new 'big bad' had hired a few lesser demons to keep an eye on a 16 to 17 year old Japanese girl with long blonde hair done up in a pair of pig tails, crystal blue eyes, and was supposedly living on her own. And just how many Japanese high school girls naturally blonde hair, were there?

The bartender could even sort of see why this dark aristocrat wanted to keep an eye out for this one. She had this air of power and innocence. He could just about smell it, under a week's worth of grime. Plus, she Is pretty cute.

"U-uhm, Sir? I saw a sign in the window. I-I was wondering if I could, uh, apply for a position?" The little blonde he had just been musing over, asked timidly.

He was surprised, to say the very least! Here, this girl is on the run from the undead and all manner of hellish beings, and she applies for a job at a Demon Bar! He himself had a small tail and a couple of knobby little horns, (the horns being the only sign visible). Well, this little mouse certainly had guts…

'Yum, guts.' His mind sang.

"Sweetie, you don't want a job here, a girl like you? Nah, you should go on home." The bar tender said in a gruff and demonly tone.

The girl looked crest fallen, almost like she was on the verge of big, watery tears!

"Well, if you don't Need anyone…It's just that I Really needed a job."

"For what? Money to blow on clothes and make up? Go ask your mommy for an allowance. Go on home now, kid. This isn't a nice crowd, at least not for the likes of you."

For some reason, he could feel the girls' anger levels rising and felt an uncomfortable level of purification waves emanating from her. Stranger still, he felt a deep fountain of sadness welling up through this little cupcake.

"But I don't have a home," the girl choked out through the reappearing tears. "And I don't have any family, not anymore."

Now the tears were flowing silently and heavily down the urchin's face, before she turned and started walking towards the door. Before he could stop himself, he called out, "Wait! Fuck Me," exclaiming the last bit under his breath, swearing at his own gullibility, and then proceeded with, "There might be a position open. How is your cooking?"

Her face had lit up like the rising sun, and was shuttered again just as quickly.

"Atrocious." This said in the glummest voice he had heard in a long time.

Sighing to himself, having no clue why he was being so nice, when he could have gotten rid of her Right There, he replied in a slightly grumpy voice, "Well, in that case, I do need a good waitress. Do you think you could handle that, at least?"

"Oh Yes! Thank You, Sir! Thank You!"

And suddenly the blonde urchin with a royal air was bowing in gratitude.

Getting embarrassed, he said gruffly, "Stop it, kid. Your making me blush."

Standing up straight, the girl asked eagerly, "So, when can I start?"

"First things first little missy. Introductions. I am Orpheus. The name was Mother's idea; her side had a long line of musically adept ancestry. Unfortunately, I'm tone deaf, so it's a bit of a waste on me. Now, enough about me. What should I call you?"

"My name is Serena…Sunshine. Yes, Serena Sunshine."

(AN: I read a very good vampire novel by the name of Sunshine, by Robin McKinley. Sorry!)

"Well, Miss Sunshine, you can start later tonight, if you please." The demon said with a gallant smile. "1:30 in the AM. Now, we do have some rules here. As you may have noticed, the clientele are not quite human."

Indeed, Serena had not noticed, yet now that it was pointed out to her, she saw this fact and quick as a wink her 'youma sense' was tingling.

"Demon, human, or other, their money is still just as valid. For this reason, there is no fighting or snobbishness allowed on whom we do and do not serve in my tavern. In return, the customers are restricted from harming or even harassing my employees with unwanted attention. This means you're under My protection. Pretty simple, eh?"

"Yes, sir. It is."

"So, be back at 1:30, got it? I would let you get started now, but I already have a full shift of waitress's working right now, and 1:30 is less of a rush. A better training shift, really."

"Alright, Bye! Oh, and Thank-You So Much! I am extremely grateful!"

**EVIL**

"When are we going to make our move, Brother? When!"

"Patience, Spike. It IS a virtue."

"Since when have I been virtuous?"

"Since now. You keep forgetting the objective."

"No, I Bloody well Don't!"

"Yes, You Do. The Scouts were step one, because we want to get close to Them. We do not wish to ruin our chances, now do we, Brother? Act too hastily and the plan will be wasted, along with other valuable commodities. Now, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" The Prince with layered, snow white hair and glacial eyes asked in an increasingly annoyed voice.

Sighing, the bleached blonde said, "I know. It's just that I get so ancy, just waiting for the 'right' time."

"I realize that, Spike. So do I. Don't think it's easy, just watching while she struggles out there, vulnerable and waiting to be rescued. But, our plan will not truly succeed if we act hastily. Ahh, enough of this. Tell me, how are things progressing in your attempted love life?" Our enthralling and snowy prince asked in what one could construe as a tone of brotherly interest.

"Not so well. My boys let her and that bastard watcher slip away in the middle of the night. They caught up with that rust bucket bus at an airport locker in some hick town, Minnesota. The Slayer was long gone by the time the incompetent minions got there. It doesn't look like they'll be back for a while, either."

"It's disappointing that they slipped away. Did they at least find out where our, sorry, your precious Slayer was heading?"

As he spoke, Spike's anger at his incompetent minions had escalated, but at this comment from his brother, he was suddenly grinning a Cheshire cat's grin at some as of yet unknown information.

"Actually, they did find that out."

"Well. What is it? Stop smirking like that and just spit it out." If it had been any one else, Spike would have sworn the prince was being impatient.

"It appears that our plan has become quite a bit simpler, and our mice are falling into our laps."

"Are you implying…?"

"If the ending to that thought is 'the Slayer and her Watcher are coming to Tokyo, Japan' than yes, that is exactly what I am implying."

Suddenly smirking a smirk just as devious as Spikes', the prince ordered, "Then let's be sure we're ready for them."

Minions throughout the manor shuddered as the dark royals' malevolent laughter filtered throughout the grounds.

**Okay, I know that was pretty short, but I wanted to get another chapter out there. Now, I never thought I would do this, but I am just so happy to have reviews, I am going to respond!**

**First, for the reviews lost, due to my…incompetence!**

From: Chiki-B( )

Oh My God! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW GOOD THIS STORY IS!  
And I'm not saying that just because your my best friend, or that I fear for my life if I were to say anything bad. : ) I love how you killed off Joyce. I have nothing against her or anything, but she was a complete bitch to Buffy when she found out she was a Slayer. I also like that you had Buffy going around the world to save it, but would she actually come to Minnesota? Even I wouldn't. Well I've got to go, I hope I'll be able to be able to read your story. But I'll tell you this, You're going on my note cards!  
Love ya,  
Chiki-B (slmosst but my real name)

**(That was a lost review!)**

Thank-You So much, Chiki-B! I really appreciate you reading this. That was exactly the reason Why I got rid of Joyce, (that, and I didn't want to deal with to many Buffy-verse characters!) Also, I must say this "I am finally a real fanfic author! To be in your note cards is like one of the highest honors a fanfic writer could receive!"

**(The next lost review!)**

Hey! It's Me!

Well, it's been about 6 years since I last watched anything Sailor Moon-ish ... and its been never since I watched Buffy ... but as a friend, I will read it anyway.

.. o ... as one who hasn't read ANY Sailor Moon Fanfiction or anything Buffy, I must say the plot is good!

Just a tip - constructive critisism here. I tell it to everybody, so don't feel bad, because everybody needs it - DESCRIPTION. I Cannot Stress Enough How Dire This Is. You don't wanna go into extreme details, like, "She sipped with purse lips covered in Este Lauder Lip Gloss, the coffee that was a double mocha extra grande where the cups circumfrince was yadda yadda YADDA!"!

It just helps the visual picture sometimes. Reading is about seeing in your mind. Just think about what you want to reviewer to see, and then it'll all come naturally!  
Love and Hugs! I'm Loving it! It being the story!  
Aikou-chan

**I really appreciate you reading my story! I realize you haven't watched Buffy –ever, and haven't read/watched Sailor Moon in so long. That makes this very sweet. And I appreciate the Description tip! I didn't realize it while I was writing it, but now that you, Squeakergrl19, and Kadai have pointed this out, I am going to try harder. (Actually, I went back and added more in this chapter!)**

**(Now, for the reviewers that are STILL up there!)**

**Squeakergrl19: Thank you for reading my story! You are very critical, and that is appreciated! (It shows you are really reading! Plus, it helps me to know what needs fixing.) I will try to add more descriptions of clothing and in general stuff, in the future! The reason Serena is working in a bar and not at a Dairy Queen, is because that was my first idea for this story! I had read this other really good fanfic, called "Looking For Tomorrow"-a Buffy and X-Men crossover, that started out in a bar. That scene kind of inspired me (although, my bar scene shares no similarities to my inspiration!) Plus, by having her work at a bar, not a DQ, it adds to her down and out luck image. Thanks on the damsel in distress alert, I will try and fix the helpless image, and the typos!**

**(And Finally, my last reviewer, so Far!)**

**Kadai:** **Thank you for reading my story! You are my first reviewer I do not previously know! It is much appreciated! I am going to try and work on the descriptions. I hope you enjoy reading more of this story!**

**Well, I am going to try and get the next chapter out sooner. (Hint: it tells the fate of Darien in this story line!)**

**Please, Read and Review! **


	4. Side StoryOn the Plane

**Dark Moon Destiny**

**By Water Block**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon, or Buffy. Devestated author sobs as reality finally makes itself known Important AN at end of chapter! Also, I don't own an airline, or anything affiliated with Pepsi!

**Chapter 4**

**On The Plane--Side Story**

'Why couldn't the Council spring for first class? I mean, I know they were in a hurry, but it's not like they don't have the…'

"Miss."

'…money. And isn't thi…'

"Miss?"

'…'s supposed to be, like, a really…'

"Miss!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Day dreaming, what?"

The steward sighs in exasperation. 'Beautiful, but Blonde. Now stimulating conversation here. Reminds me of a certain…'

"Sir? You Okay?"

"Wha? Oh, yes. Would you like anything to drink? Eat?" the tall, and rather brooding male asked, trying to recover from his little bout of "blonde-ness."

"A Pepsi with ice, please, uh…Darien." The short blonde woman replied, taking a quick glance at his name tag.

"Coming right up, Miss ?..." Darien replied, with a questioning lilt at the end, trying to fish for a name. When none was forthcoming- he finally took the hint that the woman with emerald eyes had given him the brush off.

As he went to fetch the woman's drink, going as slow as possible in retaliation for the brush off, he pondered how he could have sunk this low. Just a year ago, he had a pretty little girlfriend. He was popular. He was a freaking super hero! Well…Anyway. The point is He had a bright, opportunity laden future! Then, Darien got cocky. Having just received a two year scholarship to study at Harvard as a doctor, he decided that he didn't want to be held back by "Destiny," by "Responsibility," or especially by a klutzy little blonde who held none of the grace or sex appeal of… Never mind. But, he didn't want to face the problem head on. Instead deciding to string Her along while he studied in America. It's not like she would ever know; she was so naïve she would give away all of her worldly possessions to a con-man if he proclaimed they were going to help children, or to aid the needy and hungry, or some other 'Noble' cause. Besides that, she was Stupid. It would be simple to deceive her, keep her going with a letter here, a phone call there. Meanwhile, he would pick up a cute little American girl. Nothing serious, but he heard they were a lot easier than the usual female. After dating for over four years, he still hadn't gotten past…Never mind.

Well, that plan had backfired; pretty quick, actually. Darien was so busy 'having a good time,' he let his homework start to slip, telling himself that short essay for psyche wasn't important, or he didn't need to do that dissection lab. Soon, he was flunking half of his classes, and his conscience wasn't letting him sleep-what with the cheating, And boy, was there cheating!-and the neglect of his school work. When it finally happened, he was actually a little relieved.

After pulling an all nighter with a buxom red head, he passed out around four in the morning, the girl,

'What was her name? Was it Stacy? No, it was Rebbeca? No, no, it was, it was Ann!'

"Ann! That's what it was!" Darien had been concentrating so hard he didn't realize he was holding up traffic a little, that, or the fact that he had exclaimed that last bit out loud.

"Sshh! Mr. Shields, get back to work, or your pay is getting docked!" his middle aged, stout brunette of a boss scolded in a furious half whisper, half shout.

"Yes, Ma'am." Darien mumbled in embarrassment and anger. How dare She scold Him. Oh, yes, that's what he had been musing on.

Once again getting lost in his flashback, our young man got together a cart with drinks, completely forgetting the short blonde girl's request of a soda, so lost was he in his own miserable past.

Anyway, after pulling an all nighter with that Ann girl, he passed out around four. Having exerted himself so deeply in his, er, Studies, he was far beyond the realm of the living to hear a lowly telephone ringing.

"Yes?" Ann answered the phone in a husky, sleep laden voice.

"No. This is Darien Shield's dorm room."

"Do you want to leave a message?"

Leaving a message was unnecessary. He could hear the wails of anger, outrage, distress, and sadness, (Along with a fair string of curses he NEVER knew she knew) just fine. Darien was by now sitting up trying to get the phone, as Ann held it away from her ear.

"Serena, Serena! Calm down; it's okay, it's not what it sounds like! I Swear."

"Okay, then. What does a woman answering the phone at 10 in the morning on a Saturday, in a BOYS' dormitory, sound like to you!" the distraught girl howled.

Uh. Maybe she wasn't as naïve as he thought. Or as stupid. Quickly coming up with a plausible story, he stuttered out, "Well, you see, ah, Ann here was helping me study for my, uhm, Psyche test for Monday. Yeah, and we were working so long, it was midnight before we knew it. And her apartment is across town, Hey! OW!" Darien exclaimed suddenly, having been whacked in the back of the head with a hard pillow by the pissed girl sitting next to him. "I mean, aw, anyway, and the buses had stopped running, and it was so late I told her she could just crash here. Ha, ha."

There was silence for about five seconds, and then Serena whispered in a hoarse voice from crying, "Darien, you are the biggest liar I have ever met. I never want to see your face again. And I hope your hussy leaves you after kicking you in the groin for your lies." Then the line went dead before he could try and defend himself further.

He stared at the phone in his hand in shock for a minute. He really had been wrong about her. Then…

'God, I still have the bruise, down there, from when Ann went berserk on me.' She refused to listen to his feeble attempts at an excuse. Darien had never said anything about a girlfriend. Never had any photo's to tip off any of his female prospects. The closest he had ever come to telling anyone of his new buddies or classmates that he already was going with anyone was there had been this teeny-bopper with a giant crush on him. He never told anyone the letters he sent every once in a while were to a girl, just to his family, or friends.

Suffice it to say, Serena got her wish-Ann got extremely violent on his ass, along with a vocal flogging to rival that of Serena's. Soon after, he was caught buying answers to an assignment, and attempting to cheat on his finals. Harvard revoked his scholarship, and kicked him out. To ashamed to return home and face his friends, and afraid to inadvertently bump into the scouts, he sought employment by an airline company. He had been working as a steward for the last year-thus bringing us to our present situation.

"Shields! Get your butt moving, and start serving those refreshments! We don't pay you to sit and day dream. Also, when a client asks for a drink, I expect you to give it to them promptly-not completely ignore them for twenty minutes! Ms. Summers in row ten, seat four has been asking where her drink was. Now, get back to work." And Ms Ivy, the middle aged brunette, stalked off to work in her own area before he could reply.

Sighing, he quickly fetched the Pepsi, and brought it the 'Ms Summers.'

"Here you are, Ms. A Pepsi." Darien said, handing her the pop in an attempted courtly manner.

"I'm sorry to be a pain, but I asked for Ice, thank you." And turning to the older gentleman dozing beside her, she nudged him, saying "Giles. Giles?"

Waking from his comfortable slumber, he said a bit blearily, "Huh? Oh, yes, yes, what is it?"

"Giles, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, yes. Hot Tea, if you please." The old man requested with a hopeful sigh.

"I'm sorry sir. We have no tea on this flight. We have Soda, Coffee, and alcoholic beverages."

"Oh, alright. You have alcohol, but no tea? What is the world becoming? Becoming a world of barbarians, that's what. I'll just have a coffee, then." The grumbling British man concluded.

"So, that's a glass of ice, and a coffee, then?" At the passengers' nods, he hurried to finish the task.

"It's okay, we should be there in a couple of hours." The Summers' girl comforted Giles, Darien heard, as he walked off.

Okay! That's another chapter. Thank You, readers who reviewed! (You know who you are!) To everyone else (all 105 of you!) you should all start reviewing! All it took to boost my morale, my drive to type for you reader people, was a nice review.

So, Flame Ivy Moon: I am so happy you loved it! It made my day, to see someone reviewed! Your review was what pushed me into typing up this chapter! So-I suppose it was dedicated to you. Keep it up!

SqUeAkErGrL19: Thanks for the review, and tips! I'll try and do more describing (Did you notice, I started doing that this chapter?

Well, keep the reviews flowing, and keep enjoying the story!


	5. Time Line

**Dark Moon Destiny**

**By Water Block**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Time Line-So Far in the Story**

Hello, My friendly neighborhood Readers! This is sadly not a chapter, (although, I am working on typing the next chapter! It would improve my typing abilities greatly if some of you were to review cough blackmail cough.) Anyhow, this update is a timeline of the events that have taken place! It happens to be more for my benefit than yours, but you may find it entertaining! So, here it is!

June 20, 2004, Friday: Darien Screws up, as seen in the flashbacks of chapter four.

May 12, 2005, Thursday: Amy disappears, as mentioned in the Prologue.

May 17, 2005, Tuesday: Lita disappears, as mentioned in the Prologue.

June 2, 2005, Thursday: Last day of school, Not mentioned in the story-Just a reference Point!

June 12, 2005, Sunday: Rae and Mina disappear, Serena collapses', and the book entitled Predictions and Signs of Impending Doom, and You: What to do, and Where to Look for Help When You Know the End is Near, leads Buffy and Giles to Tokyo. As seen in the prologue.

June 13, 2005, Monday: Serena tells her family The Secret, leading to her homeless-ness. As seen in the first chapter.

During the week between June 13-20, 2005: Finds a temporary shelter-first in a park, then in an abandoned warehouse that's ready to collapse.

June 20, 2005, Monday: Serena is running scared from a stalker feeling-and finds the tavern with a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. She gets a job from Orpheus ("Orphy"), the demon bartender. Buffy and Giles are on the plane to Tokyo (Finally) and the Darien/side story flashback takes place.

Well, that's it, so far. Now, to find out more, keep those reviews rolling!

**Dark Moon Destiny**

**By Water Block**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Chapter 5**

**Tokyo Airport…11:45 pm**

"Oh Thank God! Sweet Mother Earth, Oh How I've missed you!" Was the relieved exclamation heard throughout the Tokyo International Airport on a late Monday night, from a distraught –and rather green looking-older man in tweed.


	6. Teaser

Warning! This chapter is more of a teaser. My incoherant reasoning is at the bottom!

**Dark Moon Destiny**

**By Water Block**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Chapter 5**

**Tokyo Airport…11:45 pm**

"Oh Thank God! Sweet Mother Earth, Oh How I've missed you!" Was the relieved exclamation heard throughout the Tokyo International Airport on a late Monday night, from a distraught –and rather green looking-older man in tweed.

Accompanying the man was a petit girl clad in a baby blue tank top, hip-hugger jeans that flared at the end-complete with art full tears; although, she had earned them fair and square-and over top the tank was a leather jacket that just barely touched her butt. Not the most suitable garment for patrolling-no real place for hiding her weapons, but she wasn't planning on slaying anything- just this hour, anyhow. With mid length golden hair, bright emerald eyes, and an exasperated expression on her face, she scolded the man.

"Come off it, Giles! It wasn't that bad. The last half hour of turbulence was kinda fun; like a roller coaster."

Her face lit up as she said the last bit, and then she exclaimed in a fit of happiness-"I know! Let's do it again!"

The perky s**layer's watcher** only reply was a nauseated death glare- having no effect what-so-ever on her as she had already turned towards the direction to pick up their luggage. Calling over her leather clad shoulder, "Lets get started, Watch Man. I want to get the kicking of the Spike ass over with."

Giles suddenly paled, and exclaimed, "Dear Lord, No! We are going to our new place of residence and then we are going to settle in. We'll start the hunt tomorrow." Adding silently, 'I don't think my stomach could handle anymore excitement tonight-and even research would be excitement at this time.'

"Aww, you're no fun." She said with a pout, her lip protruding an inordinate amount, accompanied with a sad puppy look. But, it was all for show, as she quickly complied to Giles' wish-mainly because she was pretty tired herself, though.

After waiting a half hour to gather their luggage, the duo headed out to catch their first glimpse of Tokyo safely from the ground. The glimpse was short, as they were quickly hailed by a man in a navy blue uniform standing in front of a rental car, holding up a sign proclaiming "Giles, Rupert/ Summers, Buffy."

"I suppose we could forgive the council the poor air seats, if the rides any good." the slayer said glibly after a quick stare at the nice looking vehicle.

**A While Later…In the New Apartment/ Good Guys Head Quarters**

Upon entering their new apartment, Buffy had been fully prepared to complain long and loud. Why? Well, there are multiple reasons, the first being she was not persuaded adequately on the notion of moving to Tokyo. Second, the plane ride was not a bed of roses, no matter how fun she told Giles the turbulence was. And finally, the neighborhood where their apartment building was located was one of ill repute-looking as though gang wars were an everyday occurrence. The building itself did not help sooth her fears one whit.

"I enjoy violence as much as the next gal-more, actually, but when I come home from a long night of slaying, I want to leave my work at the cemeteries." Was the rant Buffy was torturing Giles with as she entered the apartment. But, once she stopped her tirade, and took a good look at her surroundings, she gaped in awe, and was left speechless.

From the buildings outer appearance, (And the complete lack of warm, fuzzy security) one would never guess the apartment inside would be the most luxurious place Buffy had stayed in, in over three years. The television was a 30 inch screen, with a complete stereo and DVD/home entertainment system. There was a large suede couch a sophisticated khaki color, with a matching lazy boy recliner. In the center of the room was an oak coffee table, and on the walls were racks of various hand weapons.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Buffy said in a dead pan voice, "I suppose this will do." Then, turning, she jumped up and squeezed Giles in a near bone crushing hug and exclaimed, "How did you get the Council to give us this?"

Smiling, Giles explained, in a somewhat wheezing voice, "It was easy, when I explained, that although yes Japan was in dire straits, we would continue having transportation problems until our accommodations were satisfactory. Also, Buffy, breathing is becoming an issue."

Jumping back, and looking sheepish, Buffy then said in a voice of dawning realization, "So that's why it took us a week to get here! I thought the airlines were just being a bunch of pricks because I didn't want to leave behind mister pointy, or that awesome cross-bow."

"No, the first two days trouble really was because of that. I finally had to ship them specially, on a separate plane. All that trouble inspired me into blackmailing the Council into giving us these quarters. Would you believe they actually expected us to live here, before it was remodeled?"

Giggling, Buffy turned, grabbed her bags, and ran to find (and claim) the best room in the apartment.

Moments later, Giles heard a shriek, and then, "Its own bathroom, AND walk-in closet? This room is so mine."

Strolling nonchalantly into the living room moments later, she said in a breezy voice, "There is definite forgiveness…this time."

Sighing in exasperation and fondness over her immature antics, Giles strolled down a hallway, and gasps in…Horror? Surprise? "Oh.My.Dear.Lord!"

Buffy, not knowing what was going on, only that her Watcher/Father Figure sounded like he was about to wet his pants and have a heart attack, burst through the door of the room he just entered, ready to do battle with whatever had threatened him.

But, on entering the room, all she saw were defenseless, (mostly) harmless, "Books! What the hell Giles? It's just books, and you give me a stroke for that! I thought a demon was about to rip out your jugular!"

Turning to his impudent Slayer, Giles asked in hushed, horrified tones, "Just Books? How can you say that! This is the most extensive personal library I have had in Years! With leather bound tomes, real oak shelves, everything perfectly categorized alphabetically. And best of all, I don't have to search through an infinite number of cardboard boxes to find what I need.-Look! And there is still space left for the books being specially shipped!"

After Giles book induces euphoria rant, having almost completely forgotten why he had been explaining the wonders of his new library, Buffy put on a look of properly chastised expression and quickly left the room. She had better things to do than look at musty old books, no mater how nicely they were shelved.

**A Week Later…**

"Giles! How the hell are we supposed to find this girl! It's been a week already and all of our known sources have been tapped!" Buffy nearly shouted in frustration. Upon seeing his slightly hurt expression, she sighed and said in a consoling, yet slightly whining voice, "You know I'm not angry with you, I just get so irritated. I had to meet that girls' mother today,"

"I know, I was there" Giles interjected.

Continuing as though she was never interrupted, "Did you see the way she looked at me? When I asked her where her daughter was, she just looked at me like pond scum and said in this really evil, angry voice, 'I have no daughter,' and attempted to slam the door in my face! Can you believe that bitch!

"Buffy! She may not have been the most outstanding woman, but there is no reason for you to call her names." Giles said, trying to sound shocked and fatherly.

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. She invited you in for tea, just because you said, wait-what did you say? I didn't really understand her reasoning for liking you and not me." Buffy said in fading anger.

AN! I am really sorry about not completing this update! But, me and my family are in the process of moving. Therefore, the computer will be unplugged, thus this update could get wiped if we don't get it hooked up in the new place quickly enough. So-I decided to post what I have typed up so far, so I won't lose all four pages. As you probably already realise, I am a major procrastonator. I have about 43 (maybe more, I can't remember) pages written out in my note book. The typing of those pages is a pain in the ass,mainly because it turns into a guide, and when I'm typing I embroider the dialouge and descriptions of the story. (Another reason as to why this update is so small! My procrastination)

Now-to bed! It is 4:39 am, and I have to get up early to help do last minute packing. Sobs in pain-being used to getting up much later than 6 to 7 am!


	7. Inappropriate TouchingTeaser 55

**Dark Moon Destiny**

**By Water Block**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Author's Note:** I stayed home sick from school today, and in guilt, and a spurt of inspiration/boredom, decieded to update. In return, please leave me a review! It will make me feel better. Cough, Cough I'll die if you don't Insert Puppy eyes

**Chapter 5.5**

**Tokyo Airport…11:45 pm**

_**Last Time on Dark Moon Destiny…**_

_**A Week Later…**_

"_Giles! How the hell are we supposed to find this girl! It's been a week already and all of our known sources have been tapped!" Buffy nearly shouted in frustration. Upon seeing his slightly hurt expression, she sighed and said in a consoling, yet slightly whining voice, "You know I'm not angry with you, I just get so irritated. I had to meet that girls' mother today,"_

"_I know I was there" Giles interjected._

_Continuing as though she was never interrupted, "Did you see the way she looked at me? When I asked her where her daughter was, she just looked at me like pond scum and said in this really evil, angry voice, 'I have no daughter,' and attempted to slam the door in my face! Can you believe that bitch!_

"_Buffy! She may not have been the most outstanding woman, but there is no reason for you to call her names." Giles said, trying to sound shocked and fatherly._

"_Oh, that's easy for you to say. She invited you in for tea, just because you said, wait-what did you say? I didn't really understand her reasoning for liking you and not me." Buffy said in fading anger._

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

_**(This will be in Buffy's POV, mostly…)**_

Giles suddenly appeared quite red in the face, and refused to say anything. Buffy become increasingly interested, because it was very rare for Giles to Not want to give out information-in fact, this had to be the first time in history!

"Come on, Giles. Spill it! What did you say to make her like you and not me, and is also having the concurrent power of making you speechless with embarrassment at this very moment?" Buffy asked in a wheedling, and troublesome, tone of voice that held the threat of much pain if he were to deny her, her requested knowledge.

Thus, Giles just sighed and mumbled in a hurried fashion, ""

All Buffy could do is stare at Giles for a minute, trying very hard to decipher the gibberish that flew from his mouth. She had been worried about him at first, imagining some demon was trying to possess him, and he was speaking in tongues, but then realized he was trying to say everything as quickly as possible, in a low, mumbling sort of voice.

"Can you repeat that, please? Ah, ah, and slower this time."

"All I Said Was That She Was A Lovely Young Woman Who Couldn't Possibly Have An 18 Year Old Daughter, And Would It Be Very Much Trouble If I And My Impertinent Companion Would Be Allowed To Enter Your Beautiful Domicile"

Again, Buffy was in shock mode, but this time it was mixed with and incredulous anger. "How the hell were you able to spew all that crap, A) without me hearing any of it, and B) without punching yourself out of self-loathing?" Her anger won out.

Sighing, Giles replied "Buffy, you must learn to be diplomatic in the regular world if you wish to acquire necessary information. Not everyone is a demon you can do battle with, just for information; you must you finesse. You were too angry to hear anything when I 'spewed all that crap' But don't feel bad, Buffy. I think our allowance inside had more to do with my being a stately, middle aged British man with my sensual British accent, than it had to do with the compliments."

Suddenly, Buffy looked a little green, and a little more than a little disgusted, so she asked in a quavering voice, "Why would you think that!"

"Well, you see, uh. She kept making sexual advances on my person, giving me glances and licking her lips a lot during said glances. And, there was some inappropriate touc-"

"Eww! Gross! Giles, If you ever say another word like that, I am afraid that, Watcher or No Watcher, You will have to die by my hand!"

_And no more was ever again said about the inappropriate touching, or adulterous happenings of our Moon Bunny's Earth 'Mother.' At least not while in Buffy's presence. _

The only thing you must know about this now hush-hush event, is that aside from the taboo happenings with Giles, Buffy was unable to discover much about what happened to Serena. There were no longer any pictures in the house to indicate there had ever been an 18 year old girl living here, ever, and when she investigated the second floor, she discovered three bedrooms; one, a little boy's room, two, a master bedroom, and three, an extra bedroom with white washed walls and a neutral color scheme. Buffy had a strong suspicion this used to be the girls room, but didn't have any proof, except her Slayer-Sense tingled at the feel of great power, and despair.

* * *

Buffy had proceeded to comb the Juuban district after the bust in the family route, while Giles made phone calls and researched extensively, all in the comfort of their new home, "While I get to do all the leg work." Buffy grumbled this last bit aloud. "And it is extremely difficult to find ONE girl in this sea of people. Not to mention the men here have absolutely no sense of the danger zones of unfamiliar touching-especially the middle aged businessmen." This sort of grumbling continues for awhile, so let's just skip ahead. (AN: I felt like Andrew there. Shudders) She didn't even have a photo of this girl!

"I have crawled through old factories, parks and Homeless shelters. I went to all the homes of missing Jane's' friends, who were no help whatsoever. Most were dead, and within the last month, apparently, and the others hadn't heard from Serena since a few days before she was thrown out at home."

Buffy continued ranting to herself as she walked down the street. People were looking at her like she was insane, but she didn't have the time, or the energy to notice, and didn't care one way or the other, anyway.

"Well, one good thing happened! At least I was able to discover all the demon haunts and bars. I was even able to find a few probable vampire/demon nesting grounds. This will make Slaying SO much easier." And Buffy was smiling again. (And the people around her were quickly scrambling to NOT be around her. Discreetly, of course.)

* * *

It was almost dawn, yet again, and Buffy just had one more bar to check. If this was a bust-and she was entirely anticipating that, she would just go home and continue her search the next night. Maybe.

As Buffy entered, she noticed the name hanging above the door. "The Sea Shanty. Hmm, how lame can you get?" 'I mean, isn't a little obvious, being so close to the docks.' Sighing, Buffy proceeded inside, and took a quick survey of the scene. The bar tender was a demon, there were five demon patrons of non descript origin, a couple of Chinese vampires, and three humans-two of them customers and the other a waitress. Too tired to beat on anyone's ass, and really just there to have a drink before turning in for the night, Buffy just went up to the bar and ordered an alcohol free strawberry margarita, (Hey! She was going to order a drink, not necessarily an intoxicating one. Beer and Buffy are NOT good friends.) without once looking as the person taking her order.

"And will that be all, miss?" an unsure, yet musical voice asked. Looking up, Buffy saw the human waitress was serving her.

This girl looked to be around 17, 18 years old, had long, shimmering, golden hair in a strange style of two buns on the top of her head with two long streamers that hung down to her shoulders and looped back up to her buns, and she was wearing a white apron over a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt.

As Buffy was inspecting the girl, her stomach protested long and loud at the abuse it was receiving, having last been fed last afternoon. Blushing slightly, Buffy asked, "Uh, do you serve any food?"

The waitress giggled lightly and replied, "The house specials are hamburgers, pork-rinds, fried fish, and questionable peanuts."

"Three hamburgers and two bags of pork rinds, please." Buffy replied, her stomach groaning once again.

"Your food should be out shortly, ms!" The perky blonde chirped, before disappearing to the back.

* * *

"Three burgers, Orphy!" The blonde called, as she flounced into the back, having far too much energy for the crack of dawn.

"Orphy?" Being a demon bartender rarely gave him a chance to acquire such a…cute, nickname.

"Yeah, don't you like it? I'm sorry, I…"

'Orphy' interrupted "No, it's fine. It's just, unexpected."

* * *

"So, how is it?" Blondie asked, after Buffy took her first bite.

Tasting thoughtfully, she replied "It's really good! Juicy, Tasty. And this is the best Margarita I've ever had!"

The girl blushed in pride, having mixed it herself. "Is there anything else I can get you?

"No, this is fine. Thanks, though." Buffy replied in gratitude. Now her stomach was no longer planning a rebellion.

"Alrighty then, enjoy your meal!" And with that, the strange girl with the interesting heir style flounced off, without Buffy realizing once how close she had been to her querry. When she eventually discovers her mistake, she will blame all on her appetite and her sleep deprivation.

_**End Of Chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter Will Be In Serena's POV, on the rest of her first night working in a demon bar. I could have written more, but felt that was enough for one day. Remember, I am a procrastinator, and I have not had enough reviewer encouragement.**_

_**Now, I know there is a new rule out on this site that doesn't allow for us author type personages to give individual reviewer responses, But I think that's just stupid. Therefore, I have created a list of all my reviewers on my profile, and would like to thank them profoundly for their reviews. They make me so happy! Also, thank-you to everyone who has read my story, even if you don't review. (All 508 of you) **_

_**Well, until next time!**_

_**Sailor Says; Be a good reader and leave a review to the nice author. Otherwise you will have a monkey gnawing on your ear!**_


End file.
